The Proposal
by ShanRB
Summary: Why? This was not what she had expected. An unexpected question leads to an unexpected realization.


The Proposal

As she finished her speech, Anna heard something hit the floor by her feet. Anna looked down and saw a ring at her feet then looks to her side. She'd told him she didn't want to get married again. They aren't even together. Why is he doing this? Why here? Why now? Please, Robert, don't do this, Not here, not now. She looked over and saw two men standing there not just Robert. Then Finn started walking towards her. What is he doing? Then he got down on one knee. Finn! No, he can't be doing this. She looks up at Robert even as Finn was professing his love for her. While Finn is asking her to marry him, Robert is the one she's thinking about, the one she can't look away from. She looks back at Finn, he's looking up at her waiting for an answer. Anna covers her mouth, what does she do now? "I'm sorry." With one more look at Robert, she turns and hurries off the stage and out of the ballroom.

Finn watches her in disbelief, she had looked scared, terrified actually. Anna didn't just turn him down she ran away. He had been sure this was the way to show her that his feelings for her are real. He hardly noticed when Robert hurried past him, following Anna. He looked out at the audience they were all whispering to each other while looking up at him. They had all seen Robert come out of the wings and follow Anna out of the ballroom. Finn put his head down as he stood up then walked back off the stage. He went backstage, he didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now.

Robert had seen that look in her eyes. How she had been looking at him. The man asking for her hand was not who she thought was going to ask her. Robert was confused, he thought Anna and Finn were happy, that they might even love each other. Had he been wrong about that? He didn't have time to think about that now, he was already moving to follow Anna. What he felt didn't matter right now, he just wanted to get to Anna. She needed someone at the moment. Maybe he should have let Felicia follow her but he wanted to be the one there for her.

Finally, he caught up enough he wouldn't have to yell, "Anna!"

"I need to go."

"Anna, wait."

She turned to him, "I can't be here, Robert."

"Let me take you home then."

"I can't go home. I can't face him."

"Let me take you somewhere. You don't want to be here, then let's get out of here." Anna nodded and he put his arm around her and he guided her out the door. "Do you want to go for a drive or maybe we could walk for a while?" he suggested.

"Drive, I don't want to see anyone right now." Anna grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.

"Alright, Luv." He leads her to his car and let her in before walking around to his side. He didn't know where he was going but knew she just wanted to be alone.

They drove in silence for a while as Anna looked out the window watching the city go by. What was she going to do? How is she going to face Finn? She knows she doesn't want to marry him, that she had never even thought about that. Why would he think that was something she wanted? She would glance over at Robert from time to time as they drove. She was so glad he was the only person that came after her. Well, he was the only one she noticed, there might have been others she thought with a smile.

She had seen the sadness in Robert's eyes when Finn was down on one knee, what had that meant? She tries to keep him at arm's length now because she knew how easy it would be to get swept up in the feeling she still has for him. The feeling that never went away, that never changed. Did he still feel the same way about her? She had believed he was going to propose so clearly, at least part of her believes he does.

"Can we go somewhere? I'm tired of driving around."

"I'm staying at the Brownstone. Do you want to go there?"

"Yes, that would be nice." She'd relaxed a little now and there wouldn't be anyone there wanting to ask her questions.

A few minutes later Robert parked in his spot then walked around and opened the door for Anna, taking her hand and leading her to the front door. "How is it you're staying here?"

"You may have noticed I've been around a little more lately." Anna nodded, she had noticed and actually like him being around. "I was talking to Bobbie and she had mentioned that she did still owns this place and was looking for a couple of renters. She knows I'm only here part-time but it is nice to have someplace that feels like home when I'm here."

"Does Port Charles still feel like home, Robert?" she asked as they walked inside.

He looked over at her, "Yeah it does. Sometimes more than others. This is the place where I have some of my best memories. This is the place where we raised our little girl. I think I will always think of Port Charles as home."

"I know what you mean, even when I couldn't face coming back here after getting my memory back I still thought of Port Charles as my home."

He leads her to his apartment, flicked on the lights as they entered. "Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?"

"Yes, please. Something strong." Anna was so glad Robert was here for her this evening.

He poured them both a scotch then went to join her on the couch where she was already sitting. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Anna took the glass from Robert and sighed, "I don't know." Then she finished her drink in one big sip so Robert handed her his before going and refilling her glass. When he came back she was holding her glass with his eyes closed. "You knew he was going to propose?"

"I knew he had bought a ring, I didn't know when he was planning on asking you."

She looked at him, "How does he not know how I feel about marriage?"

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No, we never even talked about marriage." Anna threw up one of her hands, "Hell, we never talked about moving in together but that happened."

"I heard about how that all went down. Was that what you wanted?"

"I don't know," she said with a sigh. "I mean I don't mind having him there," Anna admitted.

"You don't mind having the man you love living with you? That doesn't really sound like this was something you had wanted."

Anna smiled at him, "No, I guess it doesn't. I guess I couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't live with me."

"Again, not the type of thing that would make people think you're madly in love with the guy," he said with a grin.

"Neither does running out on the guy right after he proposed to me," she said putting her head in her hands.

"No, it doesn't." He watched her for a moment then asked, "What do you want to do about this situation?"

"If I knew that I would be dealing with it not sitting here on your couch." She wiggled into it a little, "This is a comfy couch. I bet it wouldn't be too bad to sleep on."

Robert looked at her and she smiled. "You want to sleep on my couch?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it would be rude to kick you out of your own bed," she told him with a playful little smile.

He smiles back, "You can stay here tonight." Just then his phone went off, he picked it up and read the text message out loud. "If you've seen Anna let her know we have her handbag and phone."

"Felicia?"

"Mac."

"Tell them to hang on to it until tomorrow. We can pick it up then."

"Alright, do you want them to know you're here?"

"No, I kind of like that no one knows where I am at the moment actually." He started typing his response. "You really don't mind that I want to stay here?"

He looked back up at her after hitting send. "Anna, I don't mind at all. You need time and space, stay as long as you need."

She smiled at him, she knew he really did mean that. "I wish I had something to change into."

"My bedroom is through that door. Feel free to borrow whatever you need." He looked down at himself, "I know I wouldn't mind changing out of this monkey suit."

Anna looked at him, taking in the full picture, then grinned. "You look really good in your tux."

"Thanks," he gave her a little grin, letting his eyes roam down her body now, "You look really good in that dress. That doesn't mean we both don't want to be a little more comfortable. Put this evening's events behind us."

That sounds like a wonderful idea. Something will help that even more than just changing her clothes. "Can I have a shower? Then when we're both more comfortable maybe we can find an old movie on TV to watch," she suggested.

"Yes, of course, you can. I'll see what's on while you shower."

"Thank you, Robert. You get changed too and I'll meet you back out here shortly."

Once he was sure Anna was in the shower, Robert got up and went to his room to change. He was so glad Anna was here with him and he felt certain that he was the only person she wanted to be around right now. He had seen how she looked at him when Finn proposed. Robert hated the idea of her marrying another man but he did want her to be happy. She had not been happy when Finn stepped up to ask her to marry him though. Then there was the way she had been looking at him. What had that meant?

The only way he was going to find out was if they talked about it but he knew Anna did not want to talk about that tonight. He will give her the time she needs but Robert also knows he will have to talk to her about this at some point. He put on an old pair of faded jeans and an old worn PCPD T-shirt. Then he left his room, he went and made some popcorn and once that was ready he went to find something on TV.

When Anna got out of the shower she sighed, it felt good to be out of that dress. She felt like she had washed away the evening as well. She knew Robert wasn't going to push and make her talk about what had happened with Finn tonight and she was grateful for that. How was she going to tell anyone that she couldn't agree to marry Finn because the wrong man was asking her? She knows that was the truth of it. She knew the only man she would ever consider marriage again for had been the man she was looking at not the one on bended knee before her.

She wrapped a towel around herself and sighed again, "Stop thinking about it. At least for tonight," she told herself then went into Robert's bedroom. She noticed that he hadn't taken anything out and left it up to her to find something. So she picked up the shirt he had just taken off and put that on. She closed her eyes and smiled, she held the fabric to her face breathing in his scent before she started to button it up. She started opening his dresser drawers until she found his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of his boxers to wear.

When she walked out of his bedroom, Robert breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw her. She looks sexy as hell in his shirt with wet hair. In his mind he was already picturing it, they've been making love and after having a shower she just put on what was close by and has come looking for him. Robert knew he was staring but he didn't care, she is so breathtakingly beautiful.

"What's the matter?" she asked. Anna had seen that look before and liked it. She knew it was not innocent thoughts he was having about her. Maybe that should annoy her but that was not the response she was having to him.

"I'm just trying to figure out why you're holding the front of the shirt," he lied but he had to say something. He was picturing her with a few more buttons undone and the shirt hanging off one shoulder. Him stepping up to her and kissing her exposed skin.

"I'm worried about your boxers. They might fall off if I don't hold them up," she admitted with a smile.

"Let them, I wouldn't see anything if they did," he said with a grin as his gaze moved down her body.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Robert opened his mouth to respond. "Don't say it," she said with a smile. "So what are we watching?"

"The Great Outdoors."

"What?"

"John Candy, Dan Aykroyd," he started to explain.

"I know what movie it is, why?"

"Because it's silly and I think you can use silly tonight. Besides I remember when Robin would make us watch this with her."

"Alright." She sat down beside him on the couch and noticed he had gotten bedding out already. It was piled on the chair by the couch. He really was going to let her stay here tonight. She looked over at him, this is very casual Robert. She knew that outfit meant he had no intention of going anywhere for the rest of the night. She smiled as the movie started, they were in for the night, he had even made them snacks. As she pulled her legs up beside her she brushed his leg and realized she could move over some but didn't want to. She liked being this close to him.

They've been talking about their life a lot lately. About their past, about their love for each other. Those little trips down memory lane seemed to lead to at least some form of physical contact and she wasn't complaining. She still loved being in his arms, she still fit so well and her arms still had their perfect place around him. Anna knew she should stop thinking like this so she picked up her drink and settled in to watch the movie. She would glance over at Robert, each time it made her smile. She loved being here with him like this. It felt like after a long day, they've gotten comfy on the couch to watch a movie before bed. They should have had so many nights like this.

Robert was trying to focus on the movie as well but he kept getting distracted by the amazing set of legs that were on display and would brush against his leg once in a while. He was really trying not to think about her in that way but that was a lot easier when she wasn't sitting right beside him looking this sexy. She is involved with another man, he told himself. A man whose proposal she had just walked out on, he also told himself. He would love to put his hand on her leg. Feel her warm soft skin, run his hand along her amazing legs. As his eyes roamed up her leg, he cleared his throat and adjusted in his spot. He noticed the corner of Anna's mouth curl up into a grin as he glanced over at her. She was well aware of the effect she was having on him.

As they watched the movie they had a few more drinks. There was now a half-empty bottle of Scotch on the table in front of them and the movie had ended. Anna had a big smile on her face, she knew she was getting a little tipsy, but she had laughed a lot and knew it wasn't just because of the movie. Robert had started saying things to make her laugh while they watched. "I get to pick the next one," Anna said as she leaned across Robert to grab the remote.

She was draped across him and Robert looked down at her perfect little behind, longing to touch her. Once she had it she sat back, leaning against Robert as she started looking for a movie. "Do you think he noticed?" she asked suddenly.

"Who?"

"Finn."

Robert may have had a few drinks but he still thought he knows what she means. "That I followed you or that you couldn't stop looking at me."

Yes to both of those, Anna thought. Had Finn noticed that? "Robert, I really did think you were planning on asking me."

If he was the man in her life he would want to marry her. Robert knew that was a fact. "Why would you think that?"

Anna looked up at him, she might as well tell him. "I saw you with a ring and I just thought that maybe you were," Anna paused not sure what to say. "That you still felt," Anna paused again. She bit her lip then admitted, "Okay, maybe I was hoping you would."

"Hoping? After you told me you never want to get married again?"

Anna held up her glass, "When I saw that ring by my feet, do you know what I was thinking?" then she took a sip.

"No, what were you thinking?"

"How am I going to say no to Robert?"

He was surprised to hear her admit that. "You were worried that if I asked you to marry me that you might not be able to turn me down?" Anna nodded and took another sip of her drink as a smile played on her lips.

"Hmm, I wish I'd known that earlier," he told her with a little grin then he took a sip of his drink as well. Maybe Finn wasn't the man for her after all. Maybe there still was a chance for them.

"Oh really?" Anna asked with a smile, turning to face him a little more. Then she touched his chest, where PCPD was written, "How long have you had this shirt?"

"A long time but it's comfy and I like it."

"Comfy? Should I be sleeping in that instead of this?" she asked as her hand slowly started rubbing his chest. She wanted to touch him.

Robert tugged on her shirt slightly, popping one of the buttons open. "We can trade if you want."

She swatted his arm playfully and smiled not bothering to redo the button, "You'd like that." She finished her drink then turned to reach for the bottle. "Hold this. Don't let me fall," she said as she passed him her glass then leaned a little further forward. Balancing two glasses in one hand Robert grabbed the back of her shirt as if that would keep her from falling. "Thanks," she sat back and his hand slid down to her bottom for a second, she smiled over at him. Anna filled the glasses he was holding then leaned across him to put the bottle beside him. "Easier there."

"Yes, good idea. Then you will only fall on me."

"I guess we'll see how the night goes," Anna said grinning at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Then she turned and started looking for a movie to watch again.

Robert knows they've been drinking and that she may not mean everything she's saying but some of it he knows she's only admitting because she has been drinking. She is also way more flirty than she usually is when they drink together. "Are you going to pick something?" he asked needed something else to think about.

"I don't know, do you want another comedy?"

"You told me you were picking this time," he said as he put his hand on her knee, testing the waters.

She smiled at him then kept looking for something to watch. "Oh," Anna smiled, "Yes, I haven't watched this in years."

"Dirty Dancing?"

"Yes!" Then she looked at him, "Maybe I'll show you how to do some of those dance moves later, so pay attention."

"Yes, ma'am."

Anna started to snuggle in beside him, "You should move your arm," she suggested. Robert had been avoiding putting his arm around her but she is asking and she hadn't said anything about his hand being on her knee. He lifted his arm and she moved in closer to him. When he put his arm around her shoulder Anna reached up and intertwined their fingers. "That's better."

"Yes it is," he said and kissed her temple.

They sat watching Robert waited for the dance scene he knew was coming. Maybe he shouldn't be flirting with her but he wanted to. "Are you going to show me some of these moves?" he teased.

Anna grinned as she watched the couples dancing on screen, "I could, you've got great hip movement," she told him with a grin. Then the next couple came on screen, "You know that move, we just did it at a different angle."

He moaned quietly as images of them naked in bed together flash is his mind. She's doing this to him on purpose. "I might be a little rusty, I could use a refresher course."

She was biting her lip when she looked up at him, then grinned, "After the movie." Anna wanted to put down her glass, so she could touch him but knew she shouldn't, she knows what it could lead to. She was already holding his hand just to keep one of her hands from roaming his body. She was really enjoying herself and didn't want to mess this up but she really did want to kiss him, to do more than that actually. She shouldn't be thinking about any of this, Anna knows that. There was someone else that she needs to keep in mind. Someone that she really needs to talk to, but not tonight.

They watched the movie and had a couple more drinks, flirting with each other but neither tried to take it further than that. When the movie was ending and the music was still playing Anna stood up, a little wobbly but not too bad. "K, come here." She pulled on Robert's hand so he stood up as well. Anna glanced around, "We need a bigger dance floor." She took a couple of steps forgetting to hold up her bottoms. It didn't seem to faze her when the boxers started to fall down, she just stepped out of them then looked back at Robert, "They would have only gotten in the way."

"Anna, I'm not sure this is the best time for a dance lesson." He was already very aware of the fact Anna only had on his shirt. He wasn't sure if he could hide that fact if she starts grinding against him. He also wasn't sure if he would care.

"Just come here," she said as she pulled him closer. "Bend your knees." Then she stepped closer, putting one foot between his. "Do you need a refresher?" she asked as she lifted her left leg up the outside of his right.

Robert caught her leg at the knee and held it against his as they both started to move their hips, "I remember it now." He pulled her against him, not caring what she was feeling. She should know she still has this effect on him.

"I can tell." Anna could feel his erection growing as they continued to move then became very aware of her lack of clothing and it excited her. She moaned as she felt him rub against her most sensitive spot.

"I want to touch you. I want to make love to you." His hand still on her bare leg, he wanted his hand to explore her exposed skin.

Anna is so turned on and all she wants to do is drag him into his bedroom. "I want that too, Robert." Then she surprised them both and kissed him passionately. They both moan as their lips part, deepening the kiss. He tastes so good, she wants to feel him. Her hand moves into his hair as Robert pulls up her shirt and grabs her ass, holding her firmly against him.

They let themselves get caught up in the moment then Robert pulled back, "We can't do this."

She looked at him with lust in her eyes, breathing heavily. "Why are you being so logical?"

He stroked her hair, "Because I don't want you just for tonight. I don't want to be a mistake." He was breathing heavily, looking into her eyes.

"You would never be a mistake," Anna said as she stroked his cheek.

He leaned in and kissed her tender then took her hand and lead her to the bedroom, "Time for bed." He pulled the blankets back, then got her to lay down in his bed. "We said a lot tonight and I really hope we both remember it tomorrow." Robert sat down on the edge of the bed. He knew he might as well say it, "I meant what I said. I want you, I want it all with you." Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly once more before shutting off the bedside lamp.

"Thank you, Robert." She knew he was stopping them from doing something they would regret. They both knew the real reason she only wanted to be with him this evening. Why she left with him. Why they had been flirting, saying the things they had.

He watched her a moment longer then turned and left the room. He shook his head as he made up a bed on the couch, how had she ended up in the bed and him on the couch? He pulled off his jeans and tossed them on the chair then laid down. Might as well try and get some sleep he thought looking up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and smiled, thinking about the beautiful woman in his bed.

...

Robert woke to a pounding in his head and a banging at the door. He got up and stumbled to the door. "What?" he said opening the door rubbing his eyes.

Mac took in the view in front of him. Old T-shirt, boxers, messy hair, clearly Robert had just woken up. "Do you know where Anna got to last night?"

Robert looked up at his brother, "Yeah, I know where she is. Did you bring her things?" he asked scratching his head.

Mac was now looking passed Robert into his apartment, then he looked Robert up and down again. Robert looked over his shoulder, Anna had picked that moment to walk out of his bedroom, still in only his shirt. Robert looked down at himself, "This is not what you think. I slept on the couch."

Mac nodded, a grin on his face. "Get inside before somebody sees you," Mac teased and shoved his brother backwards lightly.

Robert walked over and grabbed his jeans and started putting them on. He looked over at Anna, she was over by the sink drinking a glass of water. "I'll be right back."

"We got drunk then he put me to bed," Anna said and Mac turned to look at her as Robert went into his bedroom. "We didn't sleep together, Mac."

"I know," he grinned. "I would believe you both even if there wasn't still a bed on the couch."

"Oh, let me get that. I'm not really sure how I ended up in the bed instead of out here."

Robert came out of his bedroom, "Hang on. You might want this, Luv." He walked over and handed her a robe. "Flashing me is one thing, flashing my brother is another," he whispered.

Anna put the robe on, very glad she hadn't bent over in front of Mac. Had she flashed Robert last night? She glanced over at him and grinned, she didn't care if she had, he's seen it all before anyway. "Where was this last night?"

"I told you to help yourself." He leaned a little closer, "I liked what you picked, very much by the way."

"I know you did," she whispered back.

"What brings you here so early?" Robert asked turning back to Mac, remembering that he was there. He walked over and started making coffee.

"I have been getting phone calls and text messages all morning. Anna's phone has been getting calls and text messages since last night. I kept telling him I didn't know where you were but he does know you left with Robert."

Robert went and picked up his phone. "I never got any calls from Finn." He looked over at Anna, then turned to the cupboard and got cups out for all of them. If Finn hadn't called him, what does that mean? He either didn't want it confirmed that Anna was here or he just assumed Robert wouldn't tell him anything.

"He wants to know where you are, Anna," Mac told her.

"I guess I should call him." Mac handed Anna her phone and she turned to walk into Robert's bedroom.

"What is going on here, Robert?"

"Nothing."

Mac looked at him, judging his answer. "You two look very cosy here together. What happened after you left last night."

"I caught up with Anna, she told me she wanted to leave so we did. We drove around for a little while then we came here. We watched a couple of old movies, talked a little, drank a lot, then we both got some sleep."

"Robert, you are both still flirting with each other this morning. I've seen it before even if I can't hear it."

"Yeah, there was flirting too." Robert poured their coffees, "I don't want to talk about this alright."

"Yeah, fine." He looked over his shoulder then back at Robert. "She was staring at you, wasn't she? You were standing just off stage, weren't you?"

"What?"

"Last night, when Finn proposed to Anna then she ran out of the ball. While Finn proposed she was looking at someone behind him, not at him. Then when she left that was where you came from."

There was no point denying it. "Yes, she was looking at me. Now can we drop this."

Mac looked over his shoulder again to make sure Anna wasn't coming, "Fine, but we will talk about this later."

"Fine," Robert said as he picked up his cup and leaned against the counter.

Anna walked back out of the bedroom, "Mac when you leave, can I get a lift home?"

"Yeah, of course, you can Anna."

She walked over and picked up a cup, "This is what I needed." She looks around, she smiled over at the couch, thinking about the night before. "I'm glad we didn't finish the entire bottle."

"There was some out of it before we got to it last night but we still drank a fair amount."

"I guess that explains why it is only a low thumping in my head, not the entire marching band." After a few sips of coffee she turned towards the bedroom again, "I guess I have to go put that dress back on. Wish I had something else to wear."

Robert put his cup down and followed her, just as the door closed in front of him he knocked and stepped inside. "I might have something you can wear instead," he said and closed the door.

Anna turned and watched him walk over to the closet as she took off his robe and tossed it on his bed. "What are you looking for?"

"Something else for you to put on," then he stood up holding what looked like a carry on bag. "They may not be a perfect fit but for a quick ride home it will work," he said as he pulled some women's exercise clothes out of the bag.

"What is this?"

"You never know what might happen, who might need to hide out or go on the run."

Robert didn't need to out and out say this bag was in case she needed to suddenly vanish, but Anna suspected there might even be fake ID in there for her. Anna came over and looked at the clothes then shoved him playfully, "Something else I could have slept in." She bit her lip and smiled at him, "But all you left out for me was this shirt." She undid the highest button exposing more of her cleavage and smiled. "I like that I have been surrounded by your scent since I got out of the shower last night."

He licked his lips, willing her to open one more button. "Anna."

Anna loved how he was looking at her. She stepped a little closer to him, "I remember what we said to each other last night and I don't regret any of it. You were right to not let anything happen last night."

That was what he had hoped to hear. "I want to take you in my arms. I want you back in my bed," he grinned, "with me there with you this time." That made her smile. "Anna, I know we can't do that. Well not yet. I just need to know can we try?"

She touched his lips with the pad of her thumb. "I will deal with what I need to. Just give me a little time."

"I'll be waiting." He reached up and touched her cheek then kissed her tenderly. "I should let you get dressed."

Mac was waiting when Robert came back out. Arms folded over his chest, "What is going on?"

Robert looked around like he was confused about what Mac could mean. "I had something Anna could put on."

"Why was Anna staring at you while Finn asked her to marry him?"

"We aren't talking about this now. Hell, Anna and I haven't even really talked about that," Robert admitted.

"I showed up before you could," he concluded.

"We were both asleep when you got here, so yeah." Robert let out a long breath, "Anna and I need time to talk but she needs to talk to someone else first. That's all I can tell you."

Mac felt a little better now. At first, he had to admit, even he had wondered what he had walked in on this morning. He knew if the wrong person had seen them, they would have jumped to the wrong conclusion. Mac was glad not many people knew about Robert's apartment. There was one thing he still wanted to know. "So how did you get Anna into the shirt you were wearing last night, with nothing else on I might add, if nothing happened?" he asked with a smirk.

"Apparently some dreams do come true," Robert grinned back.

"Seriously, your gorgeous ex-wife was parading around your apartment naked except for your shirt. What were you two doing last night, Robert?"

"She had a pair of my boxers on until she wanted to dance. I put her to bed shortly after they fell off." Robert knew he was leaving out a lot but didn't think Mac needed to know about any of what went on between them.

Mac opened his mouth to respond then stopped, "Fell off?" Mac paused, "No never mind, I don't want to know."

"Look, all I can tell you is we still need to talk. She is dealing with a lot more than what we might still feel for each other."

Mac patted Robert's arm, "I'll make sure she gets home safe."

"Thank you." Robert knew that meant Mac was done talking about him and Anna, at least for today. "Were lots of people talking about what happened?"

"Of course they were. Lots of speculations, a few poor Finns. A few go get her Scorpios." Mac saw the side of his mouth lift as Robert shook his head slightly. "Robert from where I was sitting, it was clear Anna had not expected Finn to propose. How could she tell the guy no in front of that many people?"

Robert was actually surprised to hear Mac say that. Had he already thought Anna wouldn't want to marry Finn or was it just because of what he's seen this morning? Or last night?

Anna entered the room and they both turned to look at her. "You did pretty good with the sizes, Scorpio," Anna told Robert with a smile. She looked like she was ready for her morning run. Not returning home, feeling ashamed returning in the same dress as the night before after running out on Finn's marriage proposal. Anna knew Finn would be there and this was going to make it a little easier to face him. "I'll pick up my dress another time."

"Yeah, don't worry about that."

Anna looked at Robert, what did she want to say to him? What was happening? "I guess we should get going. Finn is waiting for me at home."

Mac started walking towards the door, he couldn't miss how Robert and Anna were looking at each other. Something was going on, that was very clear, even if they didn't know what that was yet. "See you later, Robby," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah." Robert watched as Anna followed Mac to the door, she turned and locked eyes with him just as she reached the door. "I'll be here," he said then gave her a knowing grin. Anna nodded then followed Mac out of his apartment, closing the door behind her.

Anna didn't say much while Mac drove her home, she was grateful he wasn't asking a bunch of questions as well. She knew he must have already talked to Robert. When the car stopped in front of her house Anna looked at it and sighed. Time to talk to Finn. Then she felt a hand on hers, "Thanks, Mac. Tell Felicia I'll call her later."

"I will. Good luck in there." Anna looked at him and saw his grin, she grinned back then got out of the car.

Anna took a deep breathe then opened her door, not sure where Finn would be. She walked into the sitting room and there he was standing looking out the window. "Mac drove you home?" he said without turning.

"Yes, he did."

"So I guess we should talk about what happened." Finn turned and looked at her.

"I am really sorry about how I handled that, Finn," Anna started.

"I think I should be the one apologizing. I sprung that on you and I know we haven't even talked about marriage. Then I ask you in front of a room full of people. I don't blame you for reacting the way you did."

Anna wasn't sure she was hearing this. Was this really happening? Finn is apologizing for proposing to her.

"Felicia and Mac didn't mind you staying over last night?"

He has the wrong impression of what had happened last night. Anna knows she can't let him go on thinking there isn't something they need to talk about. "Finn, can we sit. I think we really need to talk."

At hearing that Finn knew there was more to this then he had hoped. He knew that there could be a very different reason for the way she had reacted. He stepped over and they sat down beside each other, Anna turned to him. "Finn, I was shocked when you proposed."

"I know it's not something we've talked about but I thought since we are living together."

She narrowed her eyes looking at him, "Does that mean the next step for us, has to be marriage?" Anna asked trying to understand his line of thinking.

"Well, I guess I thought it could."

"Finn, we have never even talked about marriage. Just the other week I was telling you I was happy with the way things were."

Finn looked at her, something about the way she phrased that bothered him. "Anna, I realized asking you like that was wrong. Asking you with all that pressure of people watching wasn't what I was planning,"

"You had a plan? How long have you been thinking about this?" she interrupted.

Finn thought about that before answering, "I think I started thinking about this after Alex was here."

Anna knew Alex had said somethings to get into Finn's head, was this because of that? Did he think this was what needed to happen for them? "Finn, this isn't something I want."

"I know you've been married before, that they didn't really go like you would have wanted."

"Ha, like I would have wanted?" She closed her eyes and sighed. Anna thought about it, the end to each one of her marriages had been heartbreaking in its own way. Duke, believing she'd witnessed his death and then to be fooled a year later into believing Duke died in her arms. And years later finding out that had been an imposter when she found Duke alive only to lose him one last time. David and the pain of losing their daughter. Trying to move on with her life had only meant more heartbreak for her. Then there's Robert. Oh, Robert, the big love. She'd lost him twice, the first time she held onto the pain, to the guilt for years until she finally saw him again and they could start healing. The second time was crueller, she'd had such happiness. She had never thought she could feel as happy as she did when they were a family, then to be put through hell with Faison and then it was all just gone. Gone until it came crashing back and she remembered what she'd had, what she had lost.

Finn watched her, even though she wasn't speaking he knew she must be thinking about her marriages. he could see the sadness there. "I'm sorry Anna, I know I'm making a mess of this. That I made a huge mistake yesterday."

"I have had some extraordinary men in my life. Each one with their own flaws but I've loved them and I know I have been loved. That I am loved." Anna didn't want to talk about last night, not right now.

"You are," Finn said touching her chin. Maybe he hasn't messed this up as badly as he thought.

Anna took his hand in both of hers, "Why do you want to get married?"

Finn was confused by her question, "Because I love you."

"Not because you thought that it was something I wanted? That I might have been hinting at marriage."

Finn grinned, "Well no."

"Ok, that's what I thought."

"Are you saying you don't want to get married? Is that why you left last night?"

Anna squeezed his hand, how does she tell him this? "I can't accept your proposal, Finn. I'm sorry."

"I understand, Anna. We don't have to get marries if that isn't what you want. Now let's put this behind us." He leaned in to kiss her but Anna didn't return the kiss. He leaned back and noticed the serious look on her face.

"Finn, I can't accept your proposal because while you were pouring your heart out to me, I was thinking about someone else. I was looking at someone else. I'm sorry Finn."

Finn pulled his hand out of hers. That hurt like a slap to the face. Anna had whispered an apology then she had hurried off the stage. Robert had been the one that followed her. Robert had been who she had been looking at. "Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Because I didn't have it. Even if I did I would have shut it off," she answered honestly.

"You have it now?" He looked over at the table where she'd put it down.

"Yeah, Mac gave it back this morning."

Finn nodded slowly, she had called him from her phone this morning. Who'd had her phone, was it, Mac? Where had she stayed? She must have been at Mac and Felicia's, she's changed since last night unless she stopped here first. No, he didn't think she had, he would have noticed something of hers if she had. "Where did you go? You walked out and no one saw you again."

"I left with Robert. I couldn't stay there so he took me for a drive then back to his place. He offered to bring me home but I didn't want to be here last night," Anna admitted. "We watched a couple of movies then went to sleep. Mac came over this morning, that was when I called you."

"You spent the night with Robert?" he accused. "You aren't even trying to deny it."

"I spent the night at Robert's, there's a difference. I couldn't face you because I didn't know what I wanted to say to you. I didn't know what I needed to do. I'm still not sure if what I'm doing is the right thing, but I know it's what I want."

"What are you saying, Anna?" Finn didn't like the look in her eyes. There's tenderness in them, but it feels like the kind used to lessen the blow when receiving bad news.

"Finn, I knew I needed to see you. I needed to be here to know I was making the right choice."

"What choice? What are you talking about, Anna?"

Anna closed her eyes, this was harder than she thought it was going to be. Just trying to find the right words. "Finn, I have to end this. You will never have my whole heart. There will always be someone else and that's not fair to you."

"You and Robert haven't been a couple in years." He knew who she was talking about, there was no question in his mind.

"That doesn't change the fact that when I saw that ring I thought Robert was going to propose. That I wanted Robert to propose to me." She wouldn't lie to him, she knew he deserved to know why she was leaving him.

"Is that why you left with him?"

"No. I couldn't stay there. I didn't want to see anyone I just needed to get away so when Robert offered me a way out, I took it."

"So you're ending this? You're leaving me?" Finn knew that was what she was doing but he needed her to say it.

"Yes, I have to. I will never love you the way a wonderful man like you deserves and I know there is a woman out there that can, that will."

"What are you going to do?" Finn wasn't sure he really wanted her to answer this but he felt like he deserved to know.

"I am going to follow my heart." There was a softness in her eyes as she said this.

Finn nodded, she wasn't doing this to be cruel, she was being honest with him about how she feels and he had to respect that. "If you don't mind I think I'm going to go start packing." He stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Finn." He stopped and turned to her, "I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know." Then with his head down Finn walked out of the room.

After she'd been sitting alone for about ten minutes Anna thought about going to change but didn't want to bother Finn while he packed. Her head dropped forwards, please let this be the right choice. She knew this is what she wanted, another chance with Robert. Please, don't let this slip through her fingers again. She closed her eyes and let herself think about everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She'd loved that Robert had shown up as she and Finn had, even if she wouldn't have admitted that yesterday. She even felt like she was there with him when their pictures had been taken. Then there was last night, the flirting, the cuddling, the kissing. She smiled thinking about this morning when Mac had shown up. Glad it was him, and no one else.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there when she heard Finn speak behind her. She turned and saw him standing there, Roxie in her travel carrier. "That's the last of it."

Anna stood up and walked over to him, "I am truly sorry about this but I know it's for the best. We will both be happier in the long run. I really do believe that, Finn."

"I think at the moment, it's easier for you to think like that than it is for me. I'm going to miss you, Anna."

She touched his cheek, "You will always be special to me."

"Just not the one you love."

She tilted her head, there was sadness in his eyes as she looked at him. "Not enough," she told him honestly. Finn nodded then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Finn."

"Good-bye, Anna."

She watched him as he walked away, heard the door close behind him. Her relationship with Finn was over, she had ended it. She walked out of the sitting room and went up to her room. She wanted to shower and change before she went and had her next conversation.

...

Anna's heart was racing, it felt like she couldn't control her breathing as she reached up and knocked. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, opening them when the door opened. "Hi."

It had been several hours since she had left, he smiled seeing her standing there, "Hi." She had said she'd come back but that didn't mean it was going to be today. He also knew there was a chance she could change her mind when she talked to Finn. Robert stepped out of the way and Anna walked past him into his apartment. "I'm glad you came back."

Anna turned and smiled at him, "You knew I was coming back."

Robert stepped a little closer, "I hoped," he admitted.

Anna turned and walked into his kitchen, "Could I have a drink?"

"Of course. Coffee, tea, water? I have juice unless you want something a little stronger."

"Juice is fine, I think we had enough to drink last night."

"I think you might be right." He poured them both a glass of orange juice then walked back over to Anna. "Clear heads this evening." Anna smiled, they did need to have clear heads for this conversation.

She took the glass then sat down at the kitchen table. Robert sat down beside her, willing her to tell him what had happened after she left here this morning. "Finn was waiting for me when I got home."

"You knew he would be."

Anna nodded, then said, "We talked, I ended things between him and I, then he went and packed his things before moving out."

"He's already moved out?"

"Yeah, I assume he'll move back into the Metro Court."

"I don't care about what Finn's does now." He reached out and put his hand on hers, "Are you telling me that you are now a single woman, that you might be interested in dating if the right man came along?"

"There is this one man I am very interested in," she told him with a grin.

"Really, that's one lucky bastard."

"Only if he asks me out," Anna said then bit her lip.

"You're sure about this? You really want to give us another chance?"

"I am very sure." She started to lean towards him.

He leaned in as well, "Anna, I want to be the man in your life. I don't expect it all right now and I know this is going to take some time to make it work. I also know you are worth it. That us, finally being together again is worth it." He put his forehead to her and she sighed as she looked into his eyes.

She loved hearing him say all of this. "Was that you asking me out?"

"Will you join me for dinner this evening, right here, I'll order in?"

She nodded and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I want to be the woman in your life."

"So we're doing this? We're dating."

She stroked his cheek, "Yes we are," she said, her lips brushing against his. Then he claimed her lips passionately. When they sat back they were both breathing heavily. Anna smiled happily at him, "Robert, we can move as fast or as slow as we're comfortable with but I want you to know. No matter what I am never giving up on us, I know this time we will make it last."

"I know we will." He lifted her left hand to his lips, "When we're ready I will put a ring back on this finger." Then he kissed her bare ring finger.

"You'd better because you are the only man I'm interested in marrying ever again."

Robert stood up, still holding Anna hand, "Let's go get more comfortable. I want to sit with you in my arms this evening. That's all I need for right now."

"I'd like that very much." They sat down on the couch, Robert sat with his back against the arm and stretched one leg out along the back of the couch. Anna sat between his legs, snuggling in nice and close, both of Robert's arms around her as she leaned against his chest. Robert turned on the TV but neither of them was really paying attention to it. They didn't talk much either, they didn't need to.

Tonight all they wanted was to be alone together, they didn't want to rush anything. They both knew that this was it for them, now that they are finally back together, they are going to stay that way. Tonight, they let themselves think about what was ahead of them. Mostly they were just happy that they were finally getting back to what has always meant so much, each other.

The end


End file.
